


Is This Thing On?

by bonafidedumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers get Twitter, Captain America swears, Other, Pepper Potts terrifies everybody, Peter Parker has blackmail, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafidedumbass/pseuds/bonafidedumbass
Summary: Peter Parker makes Twitter accounts for the Avengers because the internet could use a little spicing up.





	Is This Thing On?

t. stark @ironman  
@peteybparker what the fuck

peter @peteybparker  
yes mr. stark?

t. stark @ironman  
don’t you yes mr. stark me kid you just made the avengers twitters

buzz @lightyear  
yo what

steve rogers @captamerica  
we need to talk about this

peter @peteybparker  
no we don’t

bucky @srgntbarnes  
would you rather talk to me?

peter @peteybparker  
please no I’ll talk to captain america

steve rogers @captamerica  
you don’t need to call me captain america we’ve been over this queens

peter @peteybparker  
sorry sir mr. america sir

steve rogers @captamerica  
that’s not any better

sam wilson @falcon  
mr. america lmfao

peter @peteybparker  
mr. steve? uncle captain?

steve rogers @captamerica  
ok kid you can stop now

nat @blackwidow  
no continue I’m enjoying this

peter @peteybparker  
star spangled man with a plan?

steve rogers @captamerica  
that’s not the worst thing you could’ve brought up

steve rogers @captamerica  
shit I immediately regret that

peter @peteybparker  
no don’t worry I’m saving those videos

steve rogers @captamerica  
somehow that’s even worse

em @mrbluskies  
so… you got blackmailed. you screwed up. you know what you did was wrong. the only question is, how are you going to make things right?

steve rogers @captamerica  
no don’t you fucking dare

thor @thorsonofodin  
LANGUAGE

steve rogers @captamerica  
you guys are never gonna let that go are you

pepper potts, CEO @ppotts  
hey peter you'd better let me in on whatever you have on rogers I could use some more blackmail

steve rogers @captamerica  
you terrify me pepper

bruce banner @profbanner  
she terrifies us all

t. stark @ironman  
rt

thor @thorsonofodin  
rt

sam wilson @falcon  
rt

barton @hawkeye  
rt

steve rogers @captamerica  
rt

peter @peteybparker  
rt

spider-man @websandspandex  
rt

bucky @srgntbarnes  
rt


End file.
